


Into It

by lifeisbliss



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blood, Blood Kink, Daddy Kink, F/F, Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 07:05:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14491467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeisbliss/pseuds/lifeisbliss
Summary: Charlotte likes blood, Becky likes Charlotte. Unashamed smutty goodness.





	Into It

“Honey! Are you okay?”; a few heads in the vicinity whipped in Charlotte’s direction and she realized she’d shouted louder than she’d intended to, but quickly lost all self-consciousness as her girlfriend flung herself into her waiting arms and nuzzled against her chest. “All good doll, pinkie promise”. Charlotte smiled as she linked digits with the shorter girl, shaking her head at her stubbornness but overwhelmed by affection and relief that Becky was alright. Charlotte drilled Becky on the details of the match, wondering how Becky even had the energy to speak considering how she had just spent herself in the ring, let alone bounce around full of energy and far too proud of her freshly bloodied face and war wounds. “Are you sure you don’t need a trip to Medical 1? Just to be certain?” “Charlie, it was a superkick babe, not a machete. It’s not swollen, feck, it’s not even bleeding any more. If med thought I needed them they’d be here ten minutes ago, you know that. Let’s just go to bed.” Becky’s voice was gentle but firm as Charlotte slipped Becky’s hand into hers, reveling in the feeling of Becky’s thumb running gently over her own skin, all the reassurance she needed to relax her shoulders and stop her anxious mind from running riot. “If you’re certain, let’s go.” 

 

Twenty minutes later, the girls were out of the venue and in Charlotte’s car, luggage in tow and Rise Against blasting much to Becky’s delight (ordinarily Charlotte was more partial to 90’s pop than anarchist punk, but tonight was an exception; it was the least her champ deserved). Somehow, Becky had managed to convince Charlotte to get a move on without so much as changing out of her gear or wiping her face clean of the dried blood that had worked itself into her hair and down to her collarbone in dark red streaks, so that they could make a dash for it without the waiting crowds. She was now dozing off contentedly in the back seat, the hood of Charlotte’s hoodie covering most of the redhead’s serene face and protecting her from the chilled night air. That was all Charlotte ever wanted to do, really – protect her.  
Her mind was wandering in another direction now that she was certain her girlfriend wasn’t seriously hurt, though – try as she might to stop it, she felt a familiar heat between her thighs as she caught a glimpse in the mirror of Becky swamped by her hoodie, blood smeared on her thighs, perfect hands crossed over her chest as she slept; she always did kind of have a thing for blood. Charlotte turned off the radio and let out a shaky breath as she pulled into their hotel for the evening – it didn’t look like much, but it would do for an overnight; Charlotte had a feeling (or a guilty hope) that they wouldn’t be needing much more than a bed at this rate, knowing Becky. She turned the key in the ignition, unbuckled her own belt and leaned into the back of the car to click Becky’s buckle release too, resting her hand on Becky’s pale thigh when she had done so. “We’re here, sleepyhead. I’ve checked us in online and had the room code sent on so we won’t be waiting around, let’s move it hon.” “Mmm, you can do that now?” “Hm?” “What happened to keys?” “I think the codes are a Scandinavian thing, probably safer than a key card at any rate.” Charlotte got up and walked around the car to open Becky’s door for her; these tiny moments of chivalry that the blonde didn’t even have to think about were what Becky loved most about her, she thought, as she wheeled her suitcase into the lift and shivered, glad to be in from the cold, but even happier to be alone with Charlotte.

The girls were lying on their freshly made bed, Becky still lazing around in her gear sans-boots past midnight as she curled up on Charlotte’s chest and wrapped her arm around her waist, sliding the blonde’s t-shirt up just enough to trace circles on her hipbone. Charlotte kicked herself for closing her eyes and whimpering, leaning into the touch – she was supposed to be looking after Becky, for God’s sake, not letting her mind set up camp in the gutter for the night. Her reaction didn’t go unnoticed though, and she found herself clenching her thighs together unbeknownst to herself when she glanced downwards and saw Becky smiling smugly back at her, raising an eyebrow before planting a kiss on her girlfriend’s toned stomach. “Thank you for being such a Godsend tonight, princess. You play the part of ‘concerned other half’ beautifully.” Charlotte ran a hand through Becky’s knotted hair, smiling when her fingers caught and tugged at Becky’s scalp as Becky squeezed her eyes shut and sighed. “Oi, I wasn’t playing anything. You know I worry.” “And you know there’s no need to, but I appreciate it.” “Mhmm, I know honey.” “Good.”  
The silence rested heavy between them for a moment before Charlotte felt Becky’s strong arms pushing her shoulders into the mattress as she straddled her and pressed her lips to her ear. “How’s that penchant for blood holding up, baby girl? Still getting you wet?” Charlotte moved her hands to Becky’s thighs, digging her nails into soft skin hard enough to leave marks as Becky’s husky voice whispered into her ear – fuck, she loved Becky’s voice at the best of times, but when Becky was telling her she was her girl, when Becky was teasing her how soaked Charlotte was already, when Becky was goddamn cocky enough to know that without even touching her? Charlotte’s mind clouded over with lust and left her helpless every single time, and she loved it. “Don’t act like you don’t know it.” “I want to hear you say it.” “Say what?”, Charlotte knew she sounded whiny and she knew she’d get her payback for it eventually, but her patience was wearing thin, it had been since the car ride, if she was being honest it had been all evening since she’d seen Becky with her own blood streaking her face, her arms, her thighs. “Tell me you’re wet for me.” “Yes, Becks, I’m wet for you. I’m fucking throbbing. Please.” Becky trailed her hands up Charlotte’s hips and waist, pulling her shirt with her before shedding her own tank top and bra, and leaning her head back down to nip at Charlotte’s collarbone, just enough to draw a gasp from her before she readjusted her body so that she could trail her tongue around the blonde’s erect nipple.  
“When did you take your bra off?” “Who said I was ever wearing one?” Charlotte raised an eyebrow and Becky smiled in spite of herself; she knew Charlotte was being cheeky, pushing her buttons, being a little bolder than usual just to wind her up and make sure tonight was hard and fast, the way she liked it, the way they both needed it – but Becky wouldn’t need much convincing tonight. “You’re such a pretty girl”, muttered Becky as she trailed her teeth over her nipples, first one breast and then the other, while she rolled the other between her finger and thumb. Charlotte was already desperate by now, her breasts swollen, her clit so sensitive she couldn’t help but moan every time she bucked her hips against Becky’s thigh; she was so glad she’d had the foresight to dump her jeans by the door the second they’d gotten into their room. She loved this, loved feeling so pathetically turned on that she was helpless to do anything but scream, beg, plead to be touched. As if Becky could read her mind and was fucking with her for her own sick pleasure, Becky moved Charlotte’s hands from her hips and stood up. “Just a second, princess, don’t worry”; princess, God, Charlotte loved it so much more than she knew she could – she was a ruthless queen everywhere else, but she’d always be Becky’s princess, pampered and adored and given everything she wanted (as long as she behaved). She opened her eyes as Becky straddled her again, naked now, and holding a pair of chunky silver handcuffs. “Can you be a good girl for me?” Charlotte gulped and nodded her head; “Yes, Daddy”. “That’s what I like to hear.”  
Becky wrapped the chain around the bars of the headboard and clicked the heavy cuffs closed around her girlfriend’s dainty wrists, loving the contrast, loving what she could do to her with words and gentle touch alone. Becky lowered herself over Charlotte’s body so that their breasts were touching, wedged a leg between Charlotte’s (still clenched) thighs and kissed Charlotte for the first time all night. “Tell me what you want.” “You.” “Tell me what you want me to do to you.” Tears welled up in Charlotte’s eyes from sheer frustration as she whimpered through gritted teeth, “Please fuck me.” By now she was rutting hopelessly against Becky’s leg, too wet to be humiliated by her own desperation, too caught up in the feeling of Becky’s tongue in her mouth to care about the strangled moans she was responsible for. “Say it again.” Charlotte whined and pulled against her restraints, regretting the outburst momentarily as Becky sunk her teeth into Charlotte’s lower lip, drawing blood. Charlotte sucked on the blood, running her tongue over the cut; shit, she loved that taste. “Please fuck me, Daddy. Please.” Becky relented, kissing Charlotte’s lower lip gently, an unspoken apology for the hurt regardless of how she knew the blonde loved the pain. “Lift your hips.” Charlotte complied as Becky pulled the soaked red thong down Charlotte’s thighs and calves, slipping it off, pressing the crotch against her own tongue and moaning aloud at the taste. “You’re dripping.” Charlotte bit her lip subconsciously, flinching when she remembered her wound; “I told you that.” “Just making sure you know exactly what I do to you.” “Believe me, I don’t need reminding.” Becky kissed Charlotte again, harder this time, letting spit drip into Charlotte’s open mouth as she pulled back to watch her face as she slid two fingers inside of her. The metal chain slid against the wooden headboard as Charlotte arched her back, brow furrowed, eyes closed, face flushed and lips swollen, pleasure coursing through her at last. “FUCK, Rebecca, don’t stop. Harder, please, please.” Becky nuzzled her face into the crook of Charlotte’s sweat coated neck as she moved her hand faster, pressing harder still against her g-spot, feeling a familiar heat build in her stomach and core as she heard Charlotte moaning her name. Becky withdrew her fingers and sat up again, just long enough to open Charlotte’s cuffs, before she slammed three fingers deeper into her than before – Charlotte gasped and clawed at Becky’s back with one hand while the other grabbed at the sheets, desperate not to cum yet. “Touch yourself for me, Char. Please.” “But I’m so fucking close, Becks, I won’t last, I ca-“; her girlfriend cut her off. “You’ve behaved this far, just do it, just let yourself princess, we have all night to do it again.” There it was again, her undoing every time, princess. Charlotte trailed her right hand down her stomach and closed her eyes as she touched her swollen clit – fuck, she really was soaked, Becky’s thighs were covered in blood but her own were destroyed with slick cum, and she knew she wouldn’t be able to hold out much longer. Her own fingers stroking her clit, the fullness of Becky’s fingers inside of her, Becky whispering in her ear to “cum for me, baby girl” and “let me feel it, let me feel what I do to you” was enough to send her over the edge as she came, hard. “Shit, Daddy, Becks, fuck.”

Becky glanced at the clock – 2am. Then she glanced at her girlfriend, breathing peacefully beside her, hair up, both of them showered, spent, exhausted, content, and she sighed; how did she get so lucky? She flipped onto her side and tangled her legs with the taller girl’s, kissing the back of her neck innocently as she wrapped an arm protectively around her waist. “See you in the morning doll.” “Sleep well, honey. I love you forever.” “Pinkie promise?” Charlotte smiled and rubbed her pinkie against Becky’s. “Duh.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time publishing anything I've written, ever (and of course I jumped in with straight up smut because.. I'm me) so any comments, critiques or encouragement are so welcomed!


End file.
